


Million Dollar Man

by CatAndCanary



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Riding, Sexual Inexperience, Top!Yuri, Topping from the Bottom, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, bottom!yuuri, description, riding(sex position)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatAndCanary/pseuds/CatAndCanary
Summary: I wrote this for a friend, kinda description based?Anyway, this is my first explicit fic so I made it super short. I didn't edit this.





	Million Dollar Man

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

When Yuuri dug his fingers just slightly into the collarbones of the boy below him he could feel his pulse fluttering against his fingertips, it was fluttering fast against his skin, flapping like a bird.  
Now that he thought about it, Yuri was quite bird-like.

He was delicate, with wrists so dainty and skin so thin that he could see blue veins where it stretched thin over bone. His hair, so soft, was draped on the white of the pillow below him, curling in damp, ruffled ringlets under his head. He was pale, with shattered glass eyes and a flush burning as red as his kiss-swollen lips.  
It was only when the thin hips bellow him shifted in a needy little thrust that Yuuri realised that Yuri was looking up at him expectantly. He looked as old as he was. As fragile as most little boys were, especially when they were buried inside someone else for the first time. Yuri looked reverent, staring up at him. The little lion heart didn’t have much fire now, had smouldered to a low burn of arousal and anxious anticipation. His thin fingers dug into Yuuri’s hips, betraying his eagerness and Yuuri melted, sending him a kind smile. He wiped the sweat that had gathered off of his temples and before Yuri’s open reverence could manage to flick over into anger, he rolled his hips just once, testing the waters.

Yuri’s moan cracked in his chest, mouth falling open and in that moment, Yuuri understood how he became Russia’s fairy.

Yuri swallowed thickly, furrowed his thin eyebrows and scowled weakly up at him.  
“The fuck are you waiting for?” He asked, squeezing at Yuri’s hips.  
The older man sighed and then huffed good-naturedly, infinitely kind in the moment. “Nothing at all, Yurio” he replied.  
Yuri clenched his jaw at the same time as Yuuri rolled his hips and just like that, he shattered.


End file.
